Often it is desirable to provide a larger than standard supporting surface for a person to lie on. For example, in a care-giving situation, bariatric patients may require a supporting surface that is wider than a standard hospital bed mattress. In such situations, it is also desirable to provide a seamless supporting surface to reduce the likelihood of irritation and decubitus sores associated with such seams.